ergoproxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Romdeau
Romdeau(sometimes spelled Romdo) is a utopian domed city where emotions are considered obsolete.Commercial (Full Version) It is also one of the last refuges of humankind against the environmental destruction of the planet.Pulse of Awakening (Awakening) Romdeau's Proxy is Ergo Proxy. It is home to most of the main characters in the series, including Re-l Mayer, Daedalus Yumeno and Raul Creed. Description Under construction. *Roethelis Park (contains the central mall) History Romdeau was created by Ergo Proxy. At an undisclosed point prior to the beginning of the series, Ergo handed over the ruler-ship of Romdeau to Donov Mayer and left the city in order to travel to Mosk and be with Monad, with whom he had fallen in love. Later, Romdeau invaded Mosk, capturing Monad. Entrusting his memories to Amnesia, Ergo returned to Romdeau in the guise of an immigrant named Vincent Law. When the Pulse of the Awakening woke Monad, she escaped from the scientists and began a killing spree across the city. This led to her death at Ergo's hands. When Vincent left the city itself, Romdeau's systems began to fail without a Proxy to sustain them. Romdeau finally collapsed in the last episode of the series. Culture The citizens of Romdeau have no real culture. The people act as they are told; they are directed by the will of the Regent, and the Collective Will through the guardianship of their entourages. The people are without any particular purpose, and hardly even individuals. Due to the Womb-Sys people are not born via normal sexual relationships, but rather are produced via a genetic technology via the Womb-Sys. Children seem to be made to order, possibly based upon the DNA of their parents, as in the case of Re-L Mayer being the genetic descendant of Donov Mayer. As a result of being artificially created and engineered, the people can be made for a particular purpose within the dome; even narrowing their life down to a specific job, familial relationship, or even an esoteric task. The Collective Refers to these predetermined purposes using an old phrase spoken in French: "Raison d'etre," or reason for being. In order to create a false sense of community, the people of Romdeau are encouraged to throw things away, or consume and buy new things. Claiming: "You deserve better!". Everything is carefully watched over and planned, often without regard to later consequences. When Romdeau citizens start to die when the Monad Proxy escaped The Collective simply stated: "If we run low all we have to do is increase production." In Romdeau there seemed to be no community, no higher purpose, no true desire, and no love. Everything is created and engineered before hand to follow a singular purpose. The few people who had any real free-will were those like Re-l Mayer, and any others who knew enough about the system to be aware of how Romdeau worked. But for some that knowledge often led to madness, as in the case of Raul Creed, the Chief of the Security Bureau. Knowing the truth was simply to much for him to bear. This came to little surprise to the Regent and the Collective seeing how as no Security Chief had ever carried out a full term in that capacity. The only people with any hint of a culture were the immigrants from Mosk, and the forsaken people of the Commune. As such they were looked down upon by the Citizens of Romdeau, or not recognized by the citizens of Romdeau at all. Government Government in Romdeau centers around the different Bureaus and overseen by the Regent. They include: *Administrative Bureau *Security Bureau *Intelligence Bureau *Health and Welfare Bureau *Research Bureau Gallery Romdo.png|A map of Romdeau. References Category:Domed Cities Category:Locations